In The Light
by MusicRocks807
Summary: Since Leo has a rather unique relationship with Karai, their little meetings tend to be secretive, hidden in shadows. For the first time, he sees her in the light. (TMNT 2012 Leorai, rated M for smut with essentially no plot).


Despite holding ultimate bragging rights as the most experienced of his brothers, Leo still couldn't say he had ever seen a girl naked. He had seen parts of a naked girl, in rare glimpses of moonlight or in the passing glow of a car's headlights, but he had never seen a fully naked female body. He and Karai had to be cautious; they only met in the dead of night, when Leo's brothers were either spread out patrolling or already safe at home, and only in the most obscure of places. Those obscure places tended to lack light sources, so Leo had become very familiar with "doing it in the dark".

The first time was a nightmare. Karai had elbowed him in the face as she struggled to remove her bodysuit, and Leo's confusion had him thrusting into… the wrong hole. But the next time was smoother, and the next even more so. Eventually they grew used to the feel of each-other's bodies, slotting together easily without having to fumble and plead for directions. It actually became quite nice for Leo, something that was so purely based on sensation.

So when he walked into his bedroom on Karai's first night back at the lair, he really wasn't expecting to see her sprawled out on the bed with a devious smirk, naked as a jaybird.

The sound that came out of his mouth was something between a shriek and a moan. Karai giggled, propping herself up on one elbow.

Her skin was the perfect creamy tone he had imagined it being, but seeing it in person was an entirely different thing. His eyes greedily absorbed her toned stomach and her muscular thighs, lingering on the dark wisps of her pubic hair. As he rushed forwards, a pressure building in his lower plastron, his hands cupped her perky breasts, pinching the dark nipples until they hardened.

She pressed her face into his neck, nipping at the tough skin, and he took the opportunity to wrap his arms around her back and pull her into his lap. He knew her skin felt silky, but seeing how smooth it actually was just made it even softer. She straddled one of his thighs, and he felt the wet heat against his skin.

"Already wet?" He murmured throatily.

Her lips ghosted up to his ear. "I've been preparing for you."

As if a demonstration was needed, she slipped a hand beneath her, rubbing her thumb over her clitoris. The little gasp she made would have been enough on its own to send Leo over the edge. He reached down and seized her wrist, yanking her hand away. His mouth covered hers when she began to question him.

Shifting her off of him, Leo pressed the hand he still held into the pillow above her head, capturing the other soon after. When he held both wrists in one hand, he shoved himself between her thighs, manoeuvring his cock to poke inside her. She blinked up at him in surprise, but wrapped her own legs just below the base of his shell.

He sank into her heat and lost all control. Without an ounce of restraint he pounded into her, releasing her wrists to grip onto her hips. She ground back against him, gasping for air, her legs tightening around his own. When he slammed himself in even deeper than before, threatening to tear her in two, she cried out.

Her skin was flushed and glistening with sweat, red marks forming where Leo's fingers dug into her. Her amber eyes were wide and she was arching her back, giving him a beautiful view of her chest. This was nothing like the nights they had spent tangled together in old warehouses, or on rooftops, or (occasionally) in the back of an alleyway. This was so much better.

Leo could tell she was approaching orgasm because she bit into her ruby lips, her hands clenching into fists. He watched his plastron rub against her clit as he changed the angle of her hips, saw the way her muscles clenched as she tried to pull him in deeper. She screamed as she came.

His release was moments later, a burst of white-hot energy, and he steadied himself against her shoulders as he fought to catch his breath. Everything was aching, but in the most satisfying way. He watched her breasts rise and fall as she panted, spotted the white fluid dripping onto the sheets as he pulled his cock out.

As he watched Karai draw her smooth, slender legs up to her chest, curling onto her side and giving him a fantastic view of her firm bottom, he wondered why the hell they hadn't brought candles or flashlights to any of those rendezvous spots.


End file.
